Exhaust aftertreatment devices such as diesel particulate filters and devices that catalyze oxides of nitrogen may become clogged and/or damaged if the engine is operated at a light load (i.e., during idle or while traveling downhill) for a long period of time. Such devices are commonly used with diesel engines and will likely be implemented more frequently as vehicle emission standards increase.